


rock me 'till i'm fast asleep

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e08 The Presidential Suite, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When Alexis needs comfort and support she goes to David
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	rock me 'till i'm fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many other things to do but this is what happens when i listen to yola and have a car ride. the first section was originally going to be it, but then the second section popped into my head. objectively, david probably spent the night at patrick's but i can do what i want.
> 
> time is made up on sc but i imagine david to be about 10 and alexis to be about 6 in the first section. 
> 
> title of the fic comes from rock me gently by yola

David heard his sheets rustle and then felt the bed dip. Small feet found their way to his feet and he bristled at their chillness. 

"Get out of my bed," David growled. 

Instead of leaving and letting David enjoy a restful slumber, arms wrapped around his middle, and a face squished itself to his back. 

"I had a nightmare," a small voice replied and then broke into tears. 

David huffed and turned around so Alexis wouldn't get as much snot on his pajama shirt. He couldn't see much in the dark, but as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear he felt the tacky tracts of previously fallen tears. He sighed. 

"You know if you have a nightmare you can come to me first. Even when I get mad."

Alexis wiped her tears away and sniffled loudly. David cringed and wished he had a tissue or something. 

"I had a dream that something bad happened to mommy and daddy and I wanted to see them but the door was locked and I didn't know what to do."

David wished sometimes that their parents would actually take care of them. Sure, they gave them fun things to play with and took them on exciting trips, but then he thought about his classmates whose parents took them to the park or for ice cream and thought those are the kinds of parents who helped their kid when they had a nightmare. 

He vaguely remembered when his parents were close to that. He remembered warm milk in his belly and snugly tucked into blankets as a voice either read a book or sung him to sleep. 

David couldn't exactly do that for Alexis though. The kitchen was too far away and she didn't like the way he told bedtime stories. Instead, he wrapped Alexis in his arms and gently swayed them side to side the best he could while humming a song Adelina sang to him when he was sad. 

He stopped when Alexis's tears and raspy whines turned into the steady breath of slumber. He closed his eyes and the last thought before he went to sleep was to tell Adelina tomorrow about this so she could make the cookies that Alexis liked. 

\---

A cold draft and the cicadic hum of summer woke David up. He peered up from his blanket to see Alexis shutting the front door. He watched as she kicked off her heels and then sat on her bed.

“I thought you were going to be at Ted’s tonight?”

Alexis’s cries broke out the quiet and David didn’t know what to do.

He sat up fully. “Is there something wrong with Ted?”

Her cries haltered and she took a gasping breath. “We broke up.”

David’s stomach dropped. When he last saw Alexis she was excitedly talking about Ted’s visit. He never would have guessed that it would end like this. He cautiously opened his arms in an invitation. “Do you need a hug?”

She jumped out of the bed and into his arms. He hoped her makeup wouldn’t smear on his sweater, but he was also reminded of the hug he gave her after she and Mutt broke up. Alexis hugged like if she let go she’d slip away and David was her only anchor. When her cries quieted he gently pulled her from her hold. “You would feel better if you changed clothes and took off your makeup.” He was barely able to see her nod in agreement. 

Alexis got up and David heard the sound of the closet open and shut and saw the quick flash of the bathroom as Alexis turned on the light and shut the door. He thought about going back to sleep but decided to go against it. Instead, he sat in the dark and waited for her. Right when he reached his hand out to grab his phone, Alexis opened the door. 

She plopped on her bed and the next few minutes were spent listening to the rustle of sheets and the thumps of the mattress as she adjusted positions. David had an idea but didn’t know how receptive Alexis would be.

“Do you want to come over here and sleep?”

It was silent for a beat until a soft voice replied. “Are you sure?”

David’s heart clenched at the uncertainty. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure.” He lifted the blankets up in invitation.

Alexis crawled out of her bed and into his and snuggled up close.

“Ugh, maybe I should change my mind. I don’t think there’s room for both of us.”

“Shut up, David. If you and Patrick fit then I can too.”

He cringed at her words. He probably shouldn’t say or do anything that would bring up his relationship. In the past, he always hated it when Alexis talked about her relationships when he was fresh from a breakup. 

Alexis didn’t seem to be crying anymore, something David was thankful for. He couldn’t remember the last time he did this for Alexis. It was probably before her teen model days. Afterward, during her international escapades, she crashed at his place long enough to get a good night’s sleep and eat his last bagel. A small memory of what he used to do to comfort her wriggled to the surface. 

He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her as he hummed a nonsense tune until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](HTTP:hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
